


The Pleasure Principle

by porcelain_cats



Series: Welcum 2... The Clone Zone [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Hux is Not Nice, Huxcest, M/M, Threats of Violence, Violence, at all, he's terrifying, i can't believe i'm using that tag jfc, i'd like to formally apologize to gary numan for using his album as the title for this nightmare, one clone is not like the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has a violent and perverse relationship with his clones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Principle

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write a sex but i tried
> 
> Also this fic is basically just rambling?? it's not structured like....at all.....i just wanted to write more of this bullshit lmao
> 
> Props to my bro @first-disorder on tumblr for some of the ideas in this series. ILU <3

Vehement opposition. That’s the stance general Hux had with regards to using a clone army. 

A hivemind, though easily guided and disposable, could also be turned against its master with barely any effort. When Hux designed the stormtrooper program -  _ his  _ stormtrooper program - he recognized that for each soldier to perform their best, they had to retain a minimum of individuality, just enough to encourage their natural talents and to bond them to each other so that they would strive to keep their fellow troopers alive.

Though he lacked it himself, Hux knew that empathy was more of a motivator to succeed than a generic goal-oriented protocol implanted in completely identical clones. Striking the balance between discipline, empathy, self-preservation, and self-worth was what made his troopers so successful.

It was taxing work, though. Commanding a vessel as large as the Finalizer while also overseeing the weaponization of Starkiller and making sure the trooper program was up to snuff meant that the general was spread thin. Failure was unacceptable, but with so many responsibilities some semblance of it was almost guaranteed.

Perhaps having a few more generals around would do the Order some good...

Somewhat to the general’s surprise, Supreme Leader Snoke allowed him to pursue his whims and sent him off to a small planet in the far reaches of the Unknown Regions. The dark, rainy planet was home to a handful of First Order labs, specializing in everything from weapons technology to advanced cloning and AI experiments.

Rather than just handing over his DNA, Hux took a very active role in developing the clones. His interest was in how he could separate his most dominant mental traits so that there would be one clone for each set of attributes. Not only would this prove easier when designating tasks for them, but it also would ensure that none of them were  _ so  _ much like him that they would betray him; Hux had a tendency to betray, among other more  _ violent  _ proclivities.

The first few clones were complete disasters, latching onto his physical traits and amplifying them to detrimental effect; one was too skinny, one suffered turberculosis, and one was crippled so completely that he could neither talk nor move. These three Hux gutted and tore apart. The next seven were either too much like Hux or so dumbed down that their specified trait overrode the rest of their intellect. Hux dispatched these clones accordingly; a blaster bolt to the head for the ones too much like him and a crushed skull for the ones who were too stupid.

By the eleventh clone, Hux had perfected his technique of splitting the desired mental traits without sacrificing overall intellect or personality. H1, as Hux called him, epitomized the general’s vanity and ability to manipulate others. These traits often manifested sexually, with H1 desiring to tend to Hux’s physical needs; all of which he satisfied without fault.

H2, the twelfth clone, was stern and excelled in organizing and planning. On days when work was overwhelming, Hux relied on H2 to keep his tasks in order and to prioritize them appropriately so that Hux could cut decision-making time in half.

The thirteenth clone, H3, seemed like a failure at first. He embodied Hux’s ambition and brutality, but lashed out too quickly. Hux’s anger, useful as it was, needed to be coupled with control for it to be best put to use. The general’s finger had been posed to pull the trigger of his blaster when H2 calmly stepped in, requesting that he might be allowed to try to mentor H3 in the ways of restraint. H1 interjected as well, suggesting that he teach H3 how to better use his body for inflicting not just pain, but pleasure as well. Hux agreed and so H3 remained alive.

Hux’s relationship with his clones was rather perverse, but it suited him just fine. Who better to work with, speak to, and fuck than the person who knew you best - the fact that Hux had three of these people was merely the icing on the proverbial cake.

As H1 and H2 spent more time teaching H3 how to serve Hux, the clones began to start performing favors for each other too. It was only natural, really, seeing as they all shared the face of their master. Sometimes the general would spectate while H2 tutored H3, giving critique as he saw fit. Mostly though he just enjoyed the view and the heat of H1’s skilled mouth.

H3’s training seemed to be going well, but he soon relapsed back into his aggression and it was even worse than before. After every session H2 would be littered with bruises, bite marks, and scratches because his student couldn’t grasp the concept of holding back. H2 would punish H3, usually by slapping or flogging, but he could only hurt H3 so much; he looked just like their master after all, and H2 would never harm their master.

Seeing that H2’s punishments were ineffective, Hux decided to take things into his own hands. Even though the general was fond of hurting others, he  _ despised  _ being handled roughly and there was no way he would let H3 get away with his bad behavior.

“How many goddamn times do I have to tell you not - to - leave -  _ marks?” _ Each word was punctuated by Hux slamming H3 into the wall. “How many, H3? How many times have you been told? Ten? Twenty?  _ Fifty?” _

H3’s brow split open in the assault and blood trickled down from the cut, pooling near the tear duct of his eye. “I-I don’t know, sir. I don’t know how many times -  _ agh!” _ Hux pressed H3’s face against the wall with as much strength as he could. The blood that had collected near H3’s eye spilled over his cheek and stained the wall.

Hux’s voice softened as he brought his other hand to squeeze the clone’s neck. “Perhaps I should have pulled that trigger after all…” The hand holding H3 to the wall was now pressing a finger painfully into the center of his forehead. “What a beautiful little hole my blaster would have made. Like a third eye. Maybe  _ then  _ you would have enough insight to realize what a  _ fuck up _ you’ve been, hm?” The general glared at H3 for a few moments, waiting for a response. When he didn’t get one, he slapped H3 in the face. The clone only whined.

“Oh, I see,” Hux said with a spiteful laugh as he held the lids of one of H3’s eyes open, observing how the clone’s pupils eclipsed his irises. “You’re even less of me than I thought.  _ Get up.” _

Hux dragged the bruised and bloody clone into the ‘fresher and shoved him in front of the mirror. “Look at yourself.  _ Look how hideous you are. _ Is this what you’d like to do to my face? To my body? As if I would ever allow such disobedience from a piece of  _ garbage  _ like you,” the general hissed. “And to think you even  _ enjoy _ this…” Hux dragged his hand up H3’s thigh toward his groin, gripping his clothed erection with more pressure than could possibly be comfortable.

H3 let out a harsh groan and tried to rub against Hux’s palm, but the general removed his hand before the clone could create any friction.

_ “Revolting.” _

The general stalked out of the ‘fresher and into his bedroom where H1 and H2 were currently lounging. From the doorway, Hux beckoned to H3 who followed him dutifully into the bedroom and sat on the spot on the floor to which he was directed. H3’s head hung low in humiliation, cock still half-hard from when the general touched him.

“Look at me,” Hux commanded. He was now sprawled out on his bed with H1 and H2 on either side of him. H3 raised his head and looked at Hux like he was told. “This is your punishment, H3,” Hux mused, pulling H2 onto his lap. “You will stay in that spot and observe how H1 and H2 perform. You will not speak. You will not _ touch _ yourself.” Hux turned to receive a slow, soft kiss from H1 before he continued. “Until you’ve proven that you can satisfy me correctly, you will not exist.  _ I suggest you pay close attention.” _

* * *

 

H3’s punishment continued in this way, on and off, for about a month. Rather than beating or berating him for his transgressions during their lessons, H2 would just get up and leave H3 to think about his mistakes. Hux completely ignored the slow-learning clone until a lesson had been completed without incident. News of such success was relayed to the general by H1 one quiet evening .

“General,” cooed H1, wrapping his arms around Hux from behind. “I believe H3 has something he would like to show you.”

Hux leaned back on H1 and intertwined their fingers. “About time. Bring the others into the sitting room.”

“As you like, sir.” H1 left while Hux took a seat at his desk, swiping through a few messages on his datapad as he waited for his three doppelgängers to return.

The clones filed into the room, H1 and H2 sitting on opposite ends of the couch. H3 stood in front of the general’s desk, trying his best to maintain his posture despite his nerves. After a few tense moments, Hux finally glanced at H3.  _ “Impress me.” _

“I will, sir. Thank you.”

And so began H3’s redemption. Kneeling at H2’s feet he asked, “What can I do to please you, general?”

H2 extended one of his long legs, resting his foot in H3’s lap. “Divest me of these clothes. You may begin with my boots.” H3 rose from his spot on the floor, maneuvering himself until he straddled H2’s legs, facing the boots in question. He ran his hands along the glossy leather until he reached the heel, pulling up and removing the boot. H3 made sure to place the shoe down with care before moving onto the next one.

“Very good,” H2 said after both shoes had been removed. H3 continued to undress H2, making sure that each garment was handled with the utmost respect. Once he was rid of his clothes H2 sat back down on the couch and patted the seat beside him in invitation.

H3 obeyed and pulled H2 into a deep kiss, letting him explore his mouth with his tongue. He didn’t bite or suck too hard, earning him a contented hum when they pulled apart.

“A marked improvement, H3. I’m very pleased.” H2 turned to look briefly at the general, making sure that H3’s efforts were being recognized. Hux was indeed giving them his full attention now, nodding to signal them to continue.

They went on in a similar fashion with H3 curbing his inclinations to mark or hurt H2. Soon the two clones found themselves tangled together on the floor, H3 now nude and pressing reverent kisses to the other’s long, graceful neck. _ “Mmm _ , you’re doing so well, darling.” H3 shuddered at the praise and moved down to gain access to H2’s thighs, gently nipping along the trail of freckles that lead to his hips and soft belly. H2’s breath quickened as he grabbed a handful of H3’s hair, holding him in place. “What a clever boy you are. I’m sure the general will be quite impressed with your progress -  _ oh, oh yes… _ ”

H2 sighed with pleasure as H3 took him into his mouth.  _ “So very clever, _ I -  _ ahhh  _ \- always knew you would put those pretty lips to good use.” H3 flushed a bright pink all the way down to his shoulders and began to service H2 with gusto. “Oh  _ fuck, _ H3… that’s perfect…  _ you’re wonderful _ , exemplary.”

H3 pulled off to catch his breath, giving H2 the opportunity to insert three slender fingers into his mouth. H3 moaned around the digits as he took them deeper, eyes closing in concentration. They tickled the back of his throat, but he relaxed it enough so he wouldn’t choke or gag.

Taking his spit-covered fingers out of H3’s mouth, H2 asked, “Would you like to show the general what else you’ve learned? I’m sure he would be very appreciative of the gesture.”

“Yes, yes please,” H3 said breathlessly.

_ “Such a good student. _ On your knees, then. Turn around.”

H3 did as he was told, arching his back and putting his ass in the air. H2 sat up behind him and trailed his slick fingers down H3’s back, stopping just above his entrance.  _ “Show the general just how much control you have.” _

With that order, H3 released all the tension in his body, allowing one of H2’s fingers to breach him with ease. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the first digit slowly opened him up. “I suppose one finger is nothing to write home about…” H2 said before removing the first finger then re-entering with three. H3 gasped and spread his legs wider to make room for the sudden change in girth, hoping that Hux would be pleased with the show he put on. “Mm, that’s much better, isn’t it? Do you like being fucked this way?” H3 groaned in response, too focused on the fingers stretching him open. “You love when the general watches you unravel… He’s watching right now, watching you  _ writhe and squirm _ from just three measly fingers  _ shoved up your pretty ass.” _

The squeak of Hux’s chair could be heard as he got up and stood next to the two clones on the floor. H3’s heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. He wanted to do a good job, to show Hux that he was worthy of his attention once again. Feeling brave, he raised his head to look up at the general. “General, does this - _ahh ah!_ \- does this please you? H-Have I been good? Please, all I want is to satisfy you. I - _ahhhhhhh_ \- need you so bad. General _,_ _please…”_

Hux smirked down at H3. The clone might still be somewhat off in terms of matching Hux’s personality, but the general much preferred him begging than the Kylo Ren-esque behavior he had displayed before.

“You’ve done very well tonight. I think a  _ reward  _ is in order. If you would please disengage from H2 and follow me. H1 and H2, I believe you two can keep yourselves…  _ occupied.” _

H3 was hit by a wave of pride and it took him a minute to get up off the floor. Hux stood in the doorway to his bedroom, quirking an eyebrow at H3. “Come along.” H3 finally managed to make his way into the room and Hux closed the door behind them, a rare and unusual occurrence saved for very special circumstances. He practically shook with delight at the thought of how impressed Hux must have been by his demonstration.

Very gently, Hux pushed H3 down on his bed and climbed on top of him, reaching down to tease the slit of H3’s cock while they kissed. H3 could barely contain the immense joy - and relief - he felt at finally being back in Hux’s good graces, but he still remained under control; he couldn’t bear to ruin this moment now that he had the general all to himself.

“General, oh  _ shit _ , g-general I-I-I…” Hux silenced his clone with another kiss and brought a gloved hand up to his cheek. H3 leaned into the proffered hand like it was a lifeline.

“Shh, _ silly boy. _ You’ll call me Hux tonight.” The general gave H3 a few lazy strokes, the light touches had his clone reeling and moaning for more. “Don’t be  _ impatient, _ sweetheart. This might be your reward, but don’t forget whose satisfaction is most important in the end. You do remember, don’t you?”

“Yes Hux, yes, y-your satisfaction is most important. I want nothing more than to make you happy, sir.”

Hux chuckled lightly. “Good. Now, what would you like me to do to you?”

H3 didn’t hesitate when he answered, “Whatever you want.” Hux grinned wickedly, admiring his own face looking back at him with absolute reverence.

“A dangerous request… Are you sure that’s what you want? Even if I decide to  _ pull out your teeth _ one by one? Or cut open that  _ adorable  _ belly of yours so that I can pull out your intestines and feed them to you? Even if I just got up and  _ left you alone?” _ H3 swallowed audibly. He feared Hux abandoning him, but the general’s happiness was more important to him than anything else. He would kill himself if Hux told him to.

“Use me however you want. All that matters is you.”

Hux leaned down, his lips just brushing against H3’s as he praised him.

_ “Clever, clever boy.” _

**Author's Note:**

> did they do the do??  
> we may never kno........


End file.
